


Matesprit

by sbdrag



Series: Sollux and Eridan [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has a dream in which he has red feelings for Sollux, and calls the other troll to his hive to try and hash it out.</p><p>Pre-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matesprit

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by four pictures by the dashing rasuzu (http://rasuzu.tumblr.com/), and the pics are as follows: http://rasuzu.tumblr.com/post/7145882615/sollux-what-are-you-still-doing-in-that-room, http://crazy-chibi.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=0#/d41z951, http://crazy-chibi.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d41z9yg and http://rasuzu.tumblr.com/post/7268201828/no-smut-yet-but-were-getting-there-i-had-to

“I cannot believe you had me come over thith early in the morning,” Sollux said, rubbing his neck to get rid of some stiffness. “What the hell did you need me for anyway?”

“Oh, wwell,” Eridan said. He was facing away from the other troll, twiddling his thumbs. He had called Sollux to his hive, saying it was urgent, but now that he was here, the fish troll was… nervous. He had a dream during the day, which kind of disquieted him. At first, it had been pretty normal. He’d approached Sollux for whatever reason, and the black rom sparks had flown. But then, somewhere in the middle, things had flipped… red. Like, really red. Red as his red feelings for Fef red.

Eridan had woken up flailing in his recooperacoon. He had gotten up and out, mind spinning. The dream was all he could think about as he cleaned off in his abulition trap. He didn’t think he could be that red for someone besides Fef, and a “lowwblood landwweller” at that. As he got dressed, he resolved that he needed to talk to Sollux, in person. It was the only way he could think to resolve this. So, even though the sun hadn’t quite disappeared from the sky yet, he had contacted the mustard blood and insisted he come over.

But now that he was here… it was really awkward. Especially after all the black flirting he’d done in the past… but wait. This was stupid. He was an indigo blood fish troll, why the hell was he worried about how some freak mustard blood thought about him. Fuck, the landweller should feel honored that he, Eridan Ampora, would even consider him as a possible matesprit. Eridan squared his shoulders and turned around… to find nothing.

The fish troll gaped, then shook his head and ran out of his hive. There was Sollux, in a boat, already a ways from the isle that Eridan’s hive resided on. Swearing, the fish troll waded into the ocean. Once he was able, he dived under the water and swam until he came up alongside the small rowboat. He surfaced clear of the oars.

“Hey, wwhere are you goin’? Glub,” he asked. Sollux snorted.

“You call me over to your hive early as fuck, then when I get there you jutht thtand there muttering to yourthelf and ignoring me. I’m going home, dipthit,” he said. Eridan glared, angry at the impudence of the fuckin’ lowblood landweller.

“I need to talk to you, landwweller,” he said, grabbing the prow of the boat and trying to stop it by kicking backwards.

“But I don’t need to talk to you, nookthtain,” Sollux said, not the least bit impeded. Eridan growled, lunging forward to wrench one of the oars from the other troll’s grasp and tossing it away. “What the fuck!”

“I sea-d I need to talk to you,” the fish troll said. Sollux glared.

“Forget it, I’m not wathting my time talking to you,” he said. Eridan scowled. He grabbed the side of the boat, pushing up and reaching for the mustard blood. Sollux fought against him, and suddenly the commotion caused the boat to capsize.

Eridan took only a moment to reorient himself. He looked around, spotting Sollux sinking beneath him. The troll was panicking, struggling in the water. Eridan swam down, coming up in front of the other troll. Sollux looked at him, scared. The fish troll smiled, but it didn’t seem to help the mustard blood’s state of mind.

And then, in a stroke of what he considered krilliance, Eridan leaned up and captured Sollux’s lips with his own.

The mustard blood’s eyes went wide in shock, and he stilled. He let Eridan put his hands on his shoulder, continuing the kiss. But… it wasn’t a black kiss, Sollux thought. No, no, but it couldn’t be… could it? The mustard blood couldn’t think it through; his head was spinning and darkness was creeping in around his vision. He needed air. He struggled a bit, trying to get Eridan’s attention, but it was weak. Sollux released the last of his held breath, drifting away from Eridan as he slipped into oblivion.

“Sol? Uh… Sol? Glub,” the fish troll said, suddenly realizing what had happened. He pulled Sollux closer, wrapping a hand around his waist. He keep a steady stream of curses at himself running through his head as he shot to the surface, breaking into the cooling night air in no time. He got Sollux’s head above the water, striking for his hive at a fast pace. In a matter of minutes he was out of the water, picking the mustard blood up bridal style and carrying him inside.

Laying the other troll on the floor, he started panicking, not knowing what to do. He thought the psionic might be cold, and covered him with his cape, since it had been made to dry quickly. He thought he should contact Fef, she might know, but what if there wasn’t enough time and-

Sollux coughed up water, turning on his side as he came back to consciousness. Eridan heaved a sighed, trying to get his bloodpusher to calm down. As the mustard blood sat up, the fish troll fixed his face into a suitable snarl.

“What the… fuck ith your problem?” Sollux growled. Eridan crossed his arms.

“It sea-ms you are, fuckin’ lowwblood landwweller,” he said. He couldn’t appear in the wrong here. If it was his fault, there was no way Sollux would accept him as his matesprit, and Eridan couldn’t have that. “I had to fish your glubbin’ ass out of the wwater and carry you back here.”

“You’re not theriouthly blaming thith on me, are you?” Sollux asked. Eridan felt his cheeks growing violet. “If you hadn’t fucking capthized me, none of thith would have happened, fith for brainth!”

“I wwouldn’t havve capsized you if you had just listened to me,” the fish troll said.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sollux said. He stood up, and Eridan watched, his stomach sinking. “I’m not going to take thith bullshit, fuckath. Don’t’ follow me thith time.”

“But… but howw wwill you leavve?” Eridan asked as Sollux walked past him.

“I’ll float,” he said.

“Wwhat if you don’t havve enough powwer glub?” Eridan asked, trying not to sound desperate. The psionic paused.

“Eridan. What. The fuck,” he said. He turned to look at the sea troll. Eridan had stood, but didn’t face him. “Eckthplain yourthelf. ‘Cauthe I thure ath hell have no idea what’th going on here.”

“Wwell, I… I had a dream, and… wwell, you wwere in it, and… it wwas…” Eridan’s face had gone very purple, and he hunched his shoulders, attempting to burrow into his scarf from embarrassment.

“What?” Sollux asked. He took a step towards the sea troll, actually a bit curious. Especially after that kiss…

“It wwas… red,” Eridan said, slumping further. “And I wwas just thinkin’, that, you knoww, maybe… glub, maybe that wwe could try it.”

“And you thought the betht way to do that wath drown me?” Sollux asked, quirking a brow and crossing his arms. Eridan bit his scarf, hugging himself.

“It wwas an ac-sea-dent,” he said, softly. “I… I just reely wwanted you to listen.”

Sollux stared in amazement. He had never imagined he’d see Eridan acting like anything but a complete asshole, but this… this was different. He didn’t even know Eridan had a vulnerable side. Hell, he even sounded desperate. He’d thought the sea troll was all over the empress to be, and that he, with all his pride, was even considering a relationship with him was… absolutely pitiful.

Sollux smirked.

He could work with that.

“Glub!” Eridan said in surprise as he was tackled to the ground. “Wwhat are you-“

“Thut up,” Sollux said. “You thaid you wanted to try thith, tho jutht thut up.”

Eridan’s mouth shut with a snap. His eyes were wide in disbelief. This was really happening. This wwas reelly happenin’. He twisted his head to try and see the troll on top of him, and suddenly gasped a little.

Sollux licked up the sea troll’s horn, and Eridan’s gasp turned into a low moan. The psionic shifted so he was only half on top of the sea troll, reaching with his other hand to rub circles into the base of the indigo blood’s other horn. Eridan’s moan grew in volume. The sea troll bit his lip as Sollux continued.

The mustard blood stopped licking his horn as he pushed Eridan’s shoulder to roll him on his back. Sollux straddled him, looking down at the sea troll. Eridan’s face was bright purple now, and his eyes hazy with a mix of lust and emotion. Sollux snorted. He really was pitiful, wasn’t he?

The mustard blood reached and gently tugged at Eridan’s scarf, pulling it free and setting it aside. The fish troll bit his lip. Sollux grabbed the hem of Eridan’s shirt at both hips, and the sea troll suddenly grabbed the other troll’s wrists, stopping him.

Sollux snapped his gaze up to glare, but couldn’t when he saw the panicked look in Eridan’s eyes. Oh yes. He could definitely pity Eridan when he looked at him like that.

The psionic leaned down and caught the sea troll’s lips, careful of his teeth. Eridan flinched, then sunk into the kiss, his grip relaxing on Sollux’s wrists. The mustard blood began slowly pushing up the other troll’s shirt, and Eridan did his best to let him, losing himself in the kiss. The pair broke apart as Sollux pushed the fish troll’s shirt over his head, but then resumed the kiss once it was tossed away. Eridan ran his tongue against Sollux’s lips, and the psionic let him deepen the kiss. The sea troll wrapped his arms around the troll on top of him, burying his claws in the fabric of his shirt. Sollux shifted so he was no longer straddling Eridan, and then slowly ground against him.

Eridan gasped into the kiss, tightening his hold on the psionic as he worked to increase the friction between them. Sollux moaned against the sea troll’s lips, and forced himself to pull back. Eridan blinked up at him, glasses askew. Sollux smirked, glad the sea troll let him pull away.

The mustard blood pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid motion, tossing it aside. Then he sat back, and Eridan sat up to watch him, looking bewildered. Sollux removed his shoes, setting them aside, then started on his pants. Then Eridan, catching on, hurriedly did the same, making Sollux chuckle.

Sollux waited patiently while the sea troll undressed himself, and the minute he had his pants off the psionic jumped him. He ground into Eridan’s bulge, and the sea troll threw his head back with a moan, claws digging into Sollux’s forearms. The mustard blood took the opportunity to attack the sea troll’s neck, giving a small chirrup of pleasure as their bulges twined together. Eridan was panting, moaning and chirping as he reached up to rub one of Sollux’s horns.

The mustard blood grabbed the fish troll’s wrist with one hand, and then grabbed the other and pinned them both above his head. He wouldn’t let Eridan have any control of this; this was his time to be the dominant one. Holding both of Eridan’s wrists in one hand, Sollux let his other hand travel down the indigo blood’s side. When he brushed over the soft gills on Eridan’s stomach, the sea troll spasmed and chirped loudly in pleasure. Sollux smirked against the skin of the fish troll’s neck, then bit down as he started carefully playing with the sensitive gills.

Eridan moaned and writhed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He wanted to get away, to ease the pressure, but at the same time he craved more, needed more. He pressed into every touch, trying to get closer. It was insufferably hot, and the fish troll was burning up. Sollux was panting and chirping as much as Eridan as he quickened his pace. At the very last, just before falling over the edge, he abandoned the sea troll’s neck to seize his mouth again, accidentally slicing his lower lip, but the indigo blood didn’t even notice as he hungrily returned the kiss.

Sollux half collapsed on top of Eridan, and the sea troll just lay there for a while, letting himself calm down. Eventually, he got up, helping Sollux to the abulition trap. The mustard blood was even more tired than he was after the night’s earlier events, and Eridan carefully cleaned them both off and lending Sollux some of his clothes since the psionics clothes were still wet. Then Eridan got dressed himself, and set about straightening things up, finding places where Sollux’s clothes would dry. The mustard blood was dozing on a couch, and Eridan had the urge to join him when he heard a ‘ping’ from his husk top.

Glancing at Sollux, Eridan walked into the other room to see who was there. It was Fef. Biting his lip, Eridan sat.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CC: )(-----EY ---ERIDAN  
CC: 38)  
CA: hey fef  
CA: wwhat is it?  
CC: oh nothing glub  
CC: i just wanted to make shoal you weren’t  
CC: you know  
CC: planning the extinction of the landwellers again  
CC: 38(

Eridan paused, then looked over his shoulder. He could see Sollux through the doorway. He tucked his chin beneath his scarf, blushing lilac as he smiled.

CA: you knoww  
CA: maybe they aren’t shoal bad  
CC: WOW -----ERIDAN!  
CC: you  
CA: sorry, fef, I have to go

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

CC: BUT  
CC: ----ERIDAN-!  
CC: glub 38?

Eridan joined Sollux on the couch, curling slightly against the psionic’s chest. Drifting half awake, the mustard blood wrapped a lazy arm around the sea troll, pressing his nose into Eridan’s hair. The fish troll sighed contentedly, and felt himself drifting off. Normally, he would be worried about horrorterrors. But not now. Not when he was here, in this moment, curled up against his matesprit.

His matesprit.

Eridan smiled a little more, shifted just a bit closer to the other troll. Later, he would berate Sollux for taking control when it was clearly his place to be the dominate one in their relationship. Later, he would establish his superiority in their relationship. Later, he would show how much of a proud, high blooded troll he was.

And later, Sollux would utterly refuse to put up with his bullshit and show him who was really in control. The psionic smirked in his sleep.

But it could wait until later.

FIN.


End file.
